The present invention relates to an organopolysiloxane emulsion and fibers treated using the organopolysiloxane emulsion. More particularly, this invention relates to an organopolysiloxane emulsion useful as a fiber treatment agent, and fibers treated with the emulsion.
Organopolysiloxane emulsions wherein the viscosity of the emulsion is higher than that of the organopolysiloxane before emulsification can be produced using several methods. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 34-2041 (2,041/59) discloses organopolysiloxane emulsions which can be produced by the emulsion polymerization of an organopolysiloxane polymer by using an anionic emulsifier, cationic emulsifier, or nonionic emulsifier in the presence of a strong acid or a strong alkali catalyst. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 41-13995 (13,995/66) discloses a method in which an anionic organopolysiloxane emulsion is formed by the emulsion polymerization of an organopolysiloxane by emulsifying the organopolysiloxane in water with benzenesulfonic acid or an alkyl benzenesulfonic acid with heating. However, during the preparation of this type of organopolysiloxane emulsion it is necessary to perform the emulsion polymerization at a prescribed temperature for 5-10 hours after the addition of a polymerization catalyst. Consequently, an extended period is required before packaging of the product and productivity is decreased.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 63-245466 (245,466/88) and 63-265924 (265,924/88) disclose an organopolysiloxane emulsion prepared by extending the chains of a diorganopolysiloxane having two terminals of the molecular chain blocked with hydroxyl groups by employing an aminoxy-group-containing organosilicon compound. However, when this organopolysiloxane emulsion is used as a fiber treatment agent, peculiar offensive odors associated with hydroxylamine derivatives which are formed as by-products in the chain extension reaction deteriorate the environment.